This invention relates to a ski boot incorporating a flex control device.
As is known, a currently encountered problem in the making of ski boots is that of enabling the user to adjust the boots' flexibility as desired, flex being viewed herein as the resistance offered to the forward flexing of the quarter relatively to the boot shell, that is to the rotation of the quarter about a substantially horizontal transverse axis to the foot main direction.
The flex control devices currently in use are generally based on the use of variously calibrated elastic means which provide a force, adjustable at will, opposing the oscillation of the quarter with respect to the shell.
Such prior devices, additionally to being quite complicated and inconvenient to install, are posing serious problems of proper adjustment because outside temperature changes generally result in the set calibration values being altered significantly.